Sweet Dreams
by VulpeculaStarr
Summary: It seemed like a sweet dream all those years ago when the Dark Lord triumphed over the Boy Who Lived, at least it felt that way for Bellatrix...Written for the Quidditch League Round 8!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; the characters, spells, and settings belong to JK Rowling**

 **A/N: Written for the Quidditch League Round 8, reviews are awesome!**

* * *

FALMOUTH FALCONS, CHASER 2

* * *

 **Prompt(s)-**

Voldemort!Wins AU

What happens to Hogwarts?

 **Optional Prompts-**

(word) blush

(word) moonlight

(song) 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada

* * *

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

 _I want this to last_

 _Need you by my side_

~Every Time We Touch, Cascada

~o~

A cloaked figure stood on the cliff over watching the ruins of the prestigious school of wizardry and witchcraft, satisfied at what had become of Hogwarts. Two hands reached up and pulled the black hood the figure was wearing off, revealing sleek, raven curls and a devilish smile. Bellatrix Lestrange watched the scene below with more interest than someone should have in piles of rubble and debris. Her dark eyes were moving over the shapes of the animals and plants among the stacks of stones.

The ruins had long been overtaken by the vegetation from the Forbidden Forest as it grew without restraint. Animals could be seen wandering among the rocks on their usual hunt for food. Hogwarts had been left, after the war, to the elements and the will of the Death Eaters to either destroy it even more or use the ruins for other purposes.

Three long years for life to go on around the former school and for the Riddle Manor to be built behind her. Three years since the fall of the Boy Who Lived and the beginning of the Dark Lord's rise to the domination of all of Wizarding Britain and, hopefully, the whole of the Wizarding World. Bellatrix raised her head to the sun's final rays, remaining until the soft glow of the moonlight caressed her skin. It still felt like a dream—a sweet, sweet dream.

~o~

Bellatrix watched the first of the Death Eater ranks tear towards the weakened defenses of Hogwarts with glee. The deafening cry followed the black stampede as bright blue curses soared through the air, striking the school and destroying the smooth stone of its magical walls.

Bellatrix's eyes were sparkling with a flaming bloodlust as she looked to the Dark Lord: her lord and her master. She quickly assessed the crumbling school and tightened her grip on her wand, ready to fight. "When do we attack?" she breathed, eager to win the battle as fast as they could.

Next to her, Lord Voldemort rested his hand on her shoulder and looked down into her dark eyes. "Patience, Bella. In chess, the pawns go first; they will take the first blows and weaken the enemy. Then we will come in and finish Potter and his weak, little army. Only a while longer before you may go in and fight for me."

Bellatrix nodded, a pleasurable jolt surging through her body at his light touch on her shoulder. She held his gaze, a small blush coloring her pale cheeks. "Of course, my lord," she said, "anything for you."

"Good," he answered before dropping his arm and looking ahead to Hogwarts. "I hope you remember what I have asked of you. If you do so, then maybe you aren't so useless, after all. Prove me wrong by finishing this task and not dying.

Bellatrix nodded, her eyes darkening with her quickening heartbeat. "Yes, my lord. I plan on serving for many more battles and years to come."

The Dark Lord nodded before turning around to where the other higher ranking Death Eaters were waiting for the command to attack. "I want all of Potter's army dead and him brought to me, _alive_. Destroy what you must. Now go and fight."

There was a collective war cry as half of the cloaked figures raised their wands and turned into black plumes of smoke. Others turned and streaked through the air in the same smokey shapes. Bellatrix sent one last glanced at her master— hoping it wouldn't be her last—before disapparating and following the Death Eaters that had disappeared before her.

The halls of Hogwarts erupted into chaotic fighting when the fresh wave of Death Eaters appeared in the hall. Wild screaming and shouting pierced the air as Bellatrix sprinted down the halls looking for her target—the so-called "Golden Trio". She was tasked to kill the mudblood and the blood traitor friends of Potter and bring him to her master. Everything sped past her in a blur of sounds and colors with her one task in mind: _kill the filth and bring your master his prize._

Nothing seemed real anymore; the battle itself blended with the sounds of destruction and agony and the bloodlust and adrenaline that coursed through her. Yet at the same time, everything seemed to have a dull edge to it, especially when Bellatrix sent the twin killing curses at the mudblood and her _lover_. The tension in the air was growing thin as the battle slowly drew to its end; the Death Eaters left standing were rallied behind the Dark Lord while Potter stood with what was left of the Hogwarts Resistance behind him.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_

The green and red streaked together in a blinding mess of colors. Bellatrix flinched but didn't close her eyes. Out of the blinding light, she heard a dull thump of something hitting the ground and looked to the source. A mad laugh built up from inside her; Harry Potter's body had been thrown back by the force of the curse to his army's feet. He was dead. They had won. The Dark Lord had won.

Green streamed from the readied wands and Potter's small army fell, dead, behind their leader. _Just where filth should be._

Their forces retreated to the cliff overwatching Hogwarts from when they had first attacked to see the result of the horrible battle. Bellatrix looked down with her lips curling into a devilish smile. " _Diffindo."_

There was a still moment of silence as the first rays of sunlight sliced through the moonlit air before the entire school exploded by the impact of the many curses. Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed. Victory had never tasted sweeter.

~o~

~Finis


End file.
